The Dalton Academy Girl
by EMTKlaineshipper
Summary: Jaylien Anderson, Blaine's little cousin, finds herself in the crazy world of Warblerland after her uncle told her to keep an eye on her cousin. What does Dalton have in store for her, and what does any of this have to do with the White Knight?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No one gives Dwight any spotlight in this place, so that is what I am going to do. So here's a Dwight fic.**

**Dwight: *nods approval* Thank you. *turns to leave* Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be and things to purify. *leavs, trench coat flowing behind him***

**I own nothing except the idea and one or two characters. The rest belong to CP Coulter and Ryan Murphy. Please enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Why did uncle Bart send me to look after Blaine? I'm a girl for Christ's sake!_ Jaylein thought as she walked through the gates of Dalton Academy. _He should have just sent James to go spy on him. That would have made more sense then sending me._ She pulled the strap of her bag higher up onto her shoulder and walked up to the main building of the school. She then proceeded to walk towards the front office. She knocked on the door, waiting to be let in.

A pretty woman with auburn-ish hair waved her in with a smile. "Good morning, you must be Mr. Anderson's niece," she said as she motioned to the chair in front of her desk.

Jaylien nodded and sat down. "Yes, I'm Jaylien Anderson," she replied. "I was told to see a Dean Ramsey."

The woman nodded. "Yes, that would be me." She looked down at the papers on her desk. "Well, your uncle said that he would like you to keep an eye on Blaine. Why, I'm not going to ask, but in order for you to do that you will be living in Windsor House and sharing a room with him." She handed her a piece of paper and a key. "Here, you'll need these. They're your room key and schedule."

Jaylien nodded and stood up, taking the paper and key from the dean. "Thank you, I'll go get my stuff and take it to my room." Then she walked out without another word.

* * *

Classes had started about an hour ago and the only person not going to class was Charlie Amos, Windsor's Prefect. He was sitting n the common room waiting on the new student to arrive. _I just hope this one stays for longer than a week_, he thought and looked down at his clipboard. _Jaylien Anderson. Why would Blaine's dad have his _female_ cousin keep and eye on him?_ Charlie sighed, he had thought about it way too much. He was just curious as to why a girl was going to be going to Dalton. He looked up, the sound of the door opening catching his attention. "Hello?" he called out, getting up and walking over to the door of the common room. What greeted him was a girl, about Blaine's height, with short, straight (_She must use a straightener._) black hair and hazel/green-grey eyes wearing a black shirt (_is that a My Chemical Romance shirt?_), worn jeans, and black Vans.

The girl looked up at him and held out her hand. "Jaylien Anderson, I'm here to put my stuff in my cousin's room." Her voice was monotonous and her stare was blank, she looked like really didn't want to be there.

Charlie smiled and shook her hand. "Charlie Amos, I'm the Prefect." He motioned to the stairs behind him. "I'l show you where the room is and help you with your stuff."

Jaylien nodded and followed Charlie up to Blaine's room, looking at all of the old furnishings that lined the walls. "This place must be pretty old. I bet its even haunted in some places."

Charlie chuckled. "You're not afraid of ghosts, are you?"

Jaylien raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Things like ghosts and demons just intrigue me," she stated. "I've read a lot of books that talk about them. It's very interesting, really. All the things that could be real and most of us don't even know it."

Charlie looked over his shoulder at her with a questioning stare. "So you actually believe all of that?"

She shrugged and smirked at him. "I think we're at his room, I can smell the hair gel." She took out the key she had gotten from the dean and unlocked the door. She then turned t Charlie and said, "The rest of my stuff is in the back of my truck. It's just a suitcase, a box, and my laptop case. Think you can handle it?"

Charlie nodded and headed back down stairs. _Okay, so this girl is as crazy as Dwight._ He sighed and ran his fingers through his brown hair. _God help us with this one._

* * *

It only took about an hour to finish settling in, so Jaylien decided to put on some music. She plugged her iPod dock in and, after setting it up, hit play on her iPod. The opening to Panic! At the Disco's Time to Dance filling the room.

_Well, she's not bleeding on the ballroom floor_  
_Just for the attention._  
_Cause that's just ridiculously odd_  
_Well, she sure is gonna get it_  
_Here's the setting_  
_Fashion magazines line the walls now_  
_The walls line the bullet holes_

She closed her eyes and just listened to the music. This was what she liked to do, just relax and listen to her music. She guessed that she probably picked that up from Blaine.

_Have some composure_  
_Where is your posture?_  
_Oh, no, no_  
_You're pulling the trigger_  
_Pulling the trigger_  
_All wrong_  
_[x2]_

She started to drum the beat on her thighs while moving slightly to the music.

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me your attention_  
_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!_  
_When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"_  
_"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"_

_She didn't choose this role_  
_But she'll play it and make it sincere_  
_So you cry, you cry_  
_(Give me a break)_  
_But they believe it from the tears_  
_And the teeth right down to the blood_  
_At her feet_  
_Boys will be boys_  
_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams_  
_(Give me a break)_

She started singing along and smiling, sitting on the edge of her bed.

_Have some composure_  
_Where is your posture?_  
_Oh, no, no_  
_You're pulling the trigger_  
_Pulling the trigger_  
_All wrong_  
_[x2]_

_Come on this is screaming "Photo op." op..._  
_Come on_  
_Come on_  
_This is screaming_  
_This is screaming_  
_This is screaming "Photo op."_

Not noticing the boy watching from the door way, she leaned back and closed her eyes, still singing along to her iPod.

_Boys will be boys, baby_  
_Boys will be boys_  
_Boys will be boys, baby_  
_Boys will be boys_

_Give me envy, give me malice, give me a-a-attention_  
_Give me envy, give me malice, baby, give me a break!_  
_When I say "Shotgun", you say "Wedding"_  
_"Shotgun", "Wedding", "Shotgun", "Wedding"_

_Boys will be boys_  
_Hiding in estrogen and boys will be boys_  
_Boys will be boys_  
_Hiding in estrogen and wearing Aubergine dreams_

When the song ended, the boy, who had previously been silent, slowly started clapping, making Jaylien jump from where she was. She looked towards the door, looking like a deer caught in headlights. That is, until she saw who it was standing in the doorway. "Shane! You are such a jerk! You know I don't like people watching me while I sing!" she yelled and threw her pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest.

Shane put his hand where the pillow hit and looked mortally wounded. Then he started laughing like a maniac, earning him another pillow to the chest. He then put his hands up in surrender and stepped into the room. "Sorry, dad told me you were here so I decided to come see you. Plus I came to get Reed's sketch book that he left in his room," he spoke, holding up a leather-bound book as one of his goofy smiles coming to his face.

Jaylien just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just don't do that again," she added with a glare. "So," she stood up and walked over to Shane, "when's lunch? I'd love to meet this boyfriend of yours."

Shane looked down at his watch then looked back at Jaylien. "Right about now." He smiled and grabbed Jaylien's hand, pulling her out of the room, down the hall, down to the common room, out the doors, and towards First and Main. "Come on, everyone should be there by now."

* * *

"Hey Blaine," Wes said, noticing Blaine's bad mood, "are you okay dude? You look like someone just shot your puppy."

Blaine looked up from his lunch and at the people that were looking in his direction. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, just hating my dad right now." He stabbed at his food and glared at the table. "He's sending one of my cousin's here to 'watch over me' as he put it." He pushed his food out in front of him and sighed. "I don't know why he picked Jaylien to do it. She's worse than Dwight." He motioned to the young hunter sitting across from him.

"Wait," David inquired, "so there's going to be a girl living in Windsor?"

Before Blaine could answer, Shane came running in, pulling Jaylien behind him. "Hey guys!" he said happily, stopping next to Reed. "Look who I found in Blaine's room." He motioned to Jaylien, who was glaring holes into the back of his head.

She snatched her arm out of his grip and hit the back of his head. "Next time don't nearly pull my arm out of socket." She looked at the group of boys looking at her and spotted Blaine sitting next to a good looking boy with light brown hair styled in a perfect coif. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip. "Hey Blainey Boy, miss me?"

Blaine visibly sighed. "Hi Jaylien."

Jaylien smiled and walked over to Blaine, pulling him up into a hug. "It's good to see you Blaine, really."

Blaine hugged her back. "You too, Jay." Then he pulled away and sat back down, Jaylien sitting next to him.

"So, care to introduce me to all your friends?"

Blaine nodded and turned to the other guys. "Guys, this is my cousin that my dad sent to look after me, Jaylien Anderson. Jay, I'll just go around the table. This is my boyfriend, Kurt," he said, pointing to the boy next to him. "That's Wes, David, Evan and Ethan, Dwight, and Reed, Shane's boyfriend."

"It's nice to meet you all." She smiled and looked over all of the boys in front of her. Wes was a good looking Asian with black hair and kind, dark eyes. David was a good looking African American with barely any hair and nice, dark eyes. Evan and Ethan were good looking boys with blond hair and ice blue eyes that held mischief. Her eyes stopped on Dwight, who was reading a book while eating a turkey sandwich. He had straight, black hair, light blue/grey eyes, and pale skin that made his red lips stand out even more (_He probably bites them._). She then noticed the medallions that hung around his neck. They were like the ones she had in her pocket. She stood up and walked over to Dwight, tapping on his shoulder and making him jump. "Sorry, I just wanted to look at your medallions," she said.

Dwight looked shocked but nodded. "Uh, sure."

Jaylien gave Shane a look that said 'please move before I move you myself' and then sat down where he had previously been. She then took out her medallions and held them up to Dwight's.

"You...you have some too?' he asked, looking down at Jaylien's hands as they held the two sets of medallions.

Jaylien looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I made them myself. Took me a while to finish them but they turned out pretty good." She sat up and looked at the book Dwight had been reading. "You like R.L. Stein books?"

"Yeah," Dwight answered, putting his bookmark where he was and shutting the book. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "I prefer poems and hieroglyphics really, but Stein is good."

They both laughed and started talking about the things that they like. Meanwhile, at the rest of the table, the guys were looking from Jaylien to Dwight. No one really knew what to say, this was the most Dwight had talked to anyone around the group. The first one to break the silence was Kurt, who had a small smile on his face. "They look cute together."

The others nodded and kept watching the two talk. "Yeah, but Jay won't say anything," Shane whispered. "She can be pretty shy when it comes to that."

"Yeah, last time she liked someone, she didn't tell the guy for like five months," Blaine added.

* * *

After classes ended, and Jaylien hit Blaine over the head for his comment at lunch, Jaylien was sitting in her room reading Emily Dickens while listening to her My Chemical Romance radio on Pandora. That's how Dwight found her when he looked into the room. He had wanted to ask her if she wanted watch Supernatural with him on Netflix seeing as no one else in the dorm (sans the twins) would watch it with him, but he didn't want to interrupt her reading. So he just stood awkwardly in the doorway and fiddled with his medallions nervously.

"You know, it's very rude to stare at people."

Dwight looked up, looking like a deer caught in headlights, and was speechless. Jaylien was looking at him, book closed in her lap and music turned off, with an eyebrow raised, making Dwight blush slightly and fiddle with his medallions more. "Uh... Sorry..."

Jaylien giggled and, after setting her book aside, got up and walked over to where Dwight was standing awkwardly in the doorway. "It's fine. So, what do you want?"

Dwight looked over at her with the blush still visible on his cheeks. "Uh... Do you...maybe...i don't know...want to watch Supernatural with me?" he whispered, looking down at his feet. _Why am I so nervous? I am a hunter. Come on Dwight, it's not like it's a date or anything. Although that would be nice. What am I thinking? I just met the girl. Seriously, this is getting ridiculous._

A hand landed on his shoulder, making him look up and meet hazel (_Or are they green?_) eyes. "Sure," Jaylien answered with a kind smile. "I haven't seen the old episodes in a while, it'll be fun."

Dwight smiled slightly and nodded. "Um...come on, I'll uh...show you where my room is." He turned around and lead Jaylien down the hallway to where his and Todd's room was (just a few doors down from Blaine's). He kept his hands in the pockets of his trench coat and tried to keep his eyes forward instead of on the girl next to him. That is, until she made a comment on his trench coat.

"You know, with a trench coat on, you look like a young, black haired Castiel."

That made Dwight look over at her questioningly. "Really?" he inquired. He looked down at his coat. _It does look like Castiel's_, he thought. He smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Dwight opened his room door and let Jaylien walk in, noticing that she carefully stepped over the salt line, and followed her in. "Nice room, I can tell which side belongs to you." She walked over to his bed and sat down. She then looked over at him and smiled. "So, we going to watch it on your laptop or the TV?"

"My laptop," Dwight answered, pointing to the laptop on the desk next to the bed. "Todd got mad at me the last time I took over the TV to watch Netflix."

Jaylien giggled. "Well, then come on. I don't bite." She then added, "But I will kill you if you're not human." She smirked and scooted over on Dwight's bed as he grabbed his laptop and sat down next to her.

"Want to start at the first episode?"

"Yeah, I was kind of hoping you would say that."

They smiled at each other and sat back against the headboard, setting the laptop half on Dwight and half on Jaylien. Dwight logged into his Netflix account and pulled up Supernatural, finding the first episode of season one and pressing play. They settled back and watched the screen as Dean and Sam Winchester wrestled in Sam's living room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 1...hope you guys liked it. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Plaese R&R! Love to all of you who Follow/Favorite me. It makes me really happy. :D**

**Jaylien: Please tell her if you like the story, it'll make her really happy. *walks off to go watch Supernatural with Dwight***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2, please R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Three hours, two drinks, and one bag of Sour Cream and Onion potato chips later found Jaylien asleep on Dwight's shoulder while he watched the screen intently. Jaylien had fallen asleep at the end of the third episode and Dwight didn't really want to wake her up. So he just let her sleep and continued to watch the episode, although he couldn't really pay that much attention to what was going on since his mind kept wondering back to the sleeping girl beside him. He looked down at her noticing how her hair was slightly starting to curl at the ends and he wondered what it would look like curly. _What am I thinking? I only just met her._ He sighed and paused the episode, moving his laptop to his bedside table and leaning his head back on the headboard.

Jaylien shifted a little, her eyes fluttering open. She yawned and sat up, making Dwight look over at her. "Hey," she said sleepily. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long," Dwight replied. "About ten minutes really."

She nodded and moved to get off of the bed, stretching and making her t-shirt ride up some. Dwight looked away as he tried to hide the blush that was quickly spreading across his cheeks.

"Hey, you hungry? I was thinking about grabbing some of the noodles I brought and making them."

Dwight looked over at her and nodded slightly. "S-sure, that'd be great."

Jaylien nodded and went to walk out of the room, being stopped only by the twins barging in. She smiled at them and walked right past them, out of the room.

The twins smiled back and continued to where Dwight was sitting on the edge of his bed. They plopped down, one on either side of him, and smiled their identical Cheshire Cat grins. "Hello dear Knight," Evan started.

"You like the Talking Flower, don't you?" Ethan finished.

Dwight went to object the twin's accusation, but was cut off by Evan. "We saw how you were looking at her."

"And we also see how she looks at you."

The two smirked and leaned forward saying, "We can help you woo her."

Dwight shook his head and blushed. "N-no. I can manage it on my own." He then got up, dusted off his pants and turned to the twins. "But I will not start this until tomorrow." He then turned and walked out, heading straight to the kitchen where Jaylien was talking to Kurt. He stopped at the doorway when he heard his name being said.

"So, you and Dwight, huh?" Kurt asked.

Jaylien giggled. "I just met the guy, yet we have basically everything in common."

"I can tell. Plus, I've seen the way he's been looking at you since you two met. He has a constant but faint blush on his cheeks at all times around you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and you said that you fell asleep on his shoulder right?"

"Yeah, we were watching Supernatural and I kinda fell asleep on him."

"And I bet he was looking between you and the screen until you woke up."

Dwight blushed at the two's conversation, choosing that moment to walk in and making the two look up at him. Jaylien blushed and looked down at her hands. "D-Dwight...uh...how...how long have you been there?"

"Not long," he answered, standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. He leaned against the door frame and looked at the stack of Tupperware containers that were sitting on the counter. "You made haunted cookies again?" He looked at Kurt, his hand on his holy water spray bottle.

Kurt sighed and looked over at Dwight. "They are not haunted, Dwight. If they were the twins would be possessed. Am I right?"

"Not necessarily, only if the spirit haunting the cookies was evil would it even think about possessing a human being. Since its your mother's old recipe, and I'm sure she was a wonderful woman, she wouldn't even be haunting the cookies. And I put a dash of holy water in the batter."

Both Dwight and Kurt turned to Jaylien, Kurt with a confused expression and Dwight with a shocked and impressed expression. They were both speechless, but Dwight's thoughts were going haywire. _Wow, okay, she really knows her stuff. I can't believe I found a girl who knows as much as me about this stuff. She kind of looks cute when she talks about this. What am I saying? Again, I just met her today. Why am I so fascinated by her? I mean really, I know she's the first girl that has actually taken interest to me but, I don't know what to do._

Jaylien raised her eyebrow at Dwight. "What was that?"

Dwight's eyes widened. Had he just said all of that out loud? _Well shit, looks like I'm dying at a young age._

She smiled and stood up. "You like me?"

Dwight bit his bottom lip and blushed. "Uh...yeah?"

He was expecting her to laugh in his face like any other girl would do, but instead, her smile widened and she blushed faintly. "I...I like you too."

* * *

It was about half past midnight, most of the Dalton student body was fast asleep (or up studying in Stuart's case), yet, in Windsor, the boys were wide awake and waiting for the twins and Blaine to bring the new kid (they all knew Jaylien was a girl) out the campfire. A task that was seemingly impossible the Blaine.

"I'm not going to wake her up, I've been on the receiving end of that glare enough times," Blaine hissed to the twins as they stood outside the door.

The twins looked at each other then at Blaine. "Okay," Evan said.

"We'll do it then," Ethan added.

"You just wait out here."

"And be quiet."

The twins then walked into the room that Blaine shared with his cousin and walked over to her bed. They quietly took out the blindfold and were about to wake the girl up. They nodded at each other, signalling Evan to pick her up bridal style and Ethan to put on the blindfold. Surprisingly, Jaylien didn't even wake up until the two were out the door and almost to the stairs. Then she started freaking out a little.

"What the hell?! Where are you guys talking me?"

"You'll see when we get there," Evan sighed.

"Yeah, just calm down," Ethan added.

Jaylien just sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine, but if I don't like it then I'm killing the both of you by burning you alive."

* * *

When Jaylien was finally put down, and the blindfold was taken off, she blinked and looked around at all the pajama clad boys that sat around a fire. _What did those two put together?_ Then her eyes landed on Dwight, who was wearing a Sleeping with Sirens shirt and a pair of dark blue sleep pants. The dark colors and the light from the fire made him look almost translucence. It was captivating. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. _Okay, so maybe the twin's plan wasn't so bad after all._

"Wow...uh..." She looked around at the boys around her. "So this is why you guys blindfolded me." She looked at the twins. "Nice job."

She stood up from the ground, dusting off her pink sleep pants (they were a gift from Shane), and walked over to where Dwight was sitting after the twins had pulled out a cooler from behind a bush. She stood, awkwardly swaying on her heels. "Uh...hi," she said lamely.

Dwight looked up at her and smiled. "Hi Jaylien." He scooted over a bit on the log he was sitting on. "You can sit down."

Jaylein nodded and sat down next to him, excepting the can of Dr. Pepper Shane was holding out to her. "Thanks." She looked around at all of the boys and smiled. "Well this is nice, but isn't it kind of dry outside to be having a campfire?"

Dwight laughed from beside her and shook his head. "It's the twins that always plan these, so, yeah, they probably didn't take into consideration the weather."

* * *

The twins, Blaine, Shane, Reed, and Kurt all sat on the other side of the campfire watching the two interact. It was a little odd seeing Dwight basically flirt with a girl. Some of them had even thought that he was asexual because he never seemed to have a girlfriend (or boyfriend). They watched them for about five minutes before one of the twins spoke up.

"This is going to be just like getting Alice and the Rabbit together, isn't it Tweedle Dee?"Evan asked.

"Seems so, Tweedle Dum," Ethan answered.

"They like each other..."

"...but they don't know if the other likes them back."

They looked at each other and nodded, getting up and walking over to the two and each draping an arm over one of their shoulders.

"Hello White Knight," Ethan said from Dwight's side.

"And hello talking Windsor flower," Evan added from Jaylein's side.

"We're here to help," they chirped in unison.

"With what?" Jaylein asked, moving away from Evan (which made her move closer to Dwight).

"With this," Evan said while Ethan motioned between Jaylein and Dwight.

"You two..."

"...are really clueless."

"Like Alice and the Rabbit."

"But we can help."

"You see."

"We're good."

"With relationship advice," they finished together.

Dwight had a look of murder on his face while Jaylein just raised her eyebrow.

"Oh really? And where's your proof of this fact?" she asked.

The twins pointed towards Blaine and Kurt. "We helped them," they stated.

Jaylein nodded and looked at Dwight, who was still glaring daggers into the twins. "Maybe later." She stood up. "I'm going to go slap my cousins and, most likely, maim them."

The three boys watched as she walked over to Shane and Blaine and slapped each of them across the face.

"Wow," Evan said, mildly amused.

"She's good," Ethan added, looking like his brother.

"Yeah," Dwight agreed, staring at her wide eyed.

* * *

**A/N: *wipes forehead and sighs* Finally, chapter two is finished. Hope it was good. Please R&R!**

**Evan: Yeah, we'd appreciate it.**

**Ethan: Yep.**

**Both: *runs off with Nerf guns in hand***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been a while, but here's chapter three. Please R&R and also please be kind and forgive me for not updating sooner. Trigger Warning! Mention of violence and hospitalization. You have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The initiation party had gone on until about one thirty in the morning, the twins bringing out their Nerf guns and, after handing one to everyone, started a Nerf war that ended with the twins tying with Dwight and Jaylien (for once they didn't win, which made them pout the whole way back to Windsor). Lucky for them, the next day was Saturday, so they could all sleep in. Although, some didn't really get to sleep in. Some, like Blaine and Shane, were woken up by someone screaming.

Blaine jolted up in his bed and looked over at Jaylien, who was curled up in a ball and screaming for someone to stop and pleading with them. "Shit" he cursed, remembering the accident from the prior year. He got up and rushed over to her bed, quickly pulling her in his arms. "Hey, wake up. They're not here," he said, trying to get her to calm down.

"NO! GET OFF ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jaylien screamed, hitting against Blaine's chest, tears falling down her face.

"Jaylien, you need to wake up." Blaine gently shook her, trying to get her to just wake up.

The noise had made Shane rush into the room, Kurt and Reed right behind him. "Blaine? Nightmares again?" he asked, walking over to his brother. He sat down next to them, Kurt and Reed standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, but this is worse then before."

"Damn it."

"PLEASE! IT WASN'T ME! JUST STOP!" Jaylien tried to get out of Blaine's arms, pushing against his chest.

"Blaine," Shane looked at his brother pointedly, "did you even try singing?"

Blaine shook his head, then gasped. "Shane, you are a genius!" He cleared his throat, and began to sing, hoping that it would calm his cousin down.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

He held her tighter,singing softly at first and then gaining volume as he sang on.

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

"Please," Jaylein whined, calming down some. "Just stop."

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Shane grabbed his cousin's hand, joining Blaine as he sang.

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

Kurt and Reed looked at each other then at the scene in front of them. They didn't really know what to do, so they just stood there and listened as their boyfriends sang to their cousin.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Blaine sang slightly softer, not really singing the song in the right key. He moved hair out if Jaylien's face, holding her closer as she calmed down to just trembling.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

"B...Blaine..." she said, her eyes still closed and her body still trembling.

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

Shane stood up, letting Blaine finish singing as he headed over to where Kurt and Reed were standing. Wes, David, Evan, Ethan, Charlie, and Dwight were standing behind them, not really walking into the room. Just watching.

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Jaylien, who had now stopped trembling, clung to Blaine's tank-top he was wearing. She buried her face in his chest, tears still running down her face.

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

Blaine rubbed her back as the song came to a close, barely even whispering the last lines.

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through..._

Once the last note of the song left his lips, Blaine kissed the top of Jaylien's head and then looked up at the small group of boys standing at his door. "Guys, how much did you guys see?" he asked, really hoping that it wasn't for that long.

"Not long," Wes said, stepping forward. "Only long enough to see about three-fourths of your performance."

Jaylien looked up from Blaine's chest and over he few boys standing at the door, noticing Dwight standing towards the back of the group. "Sorry," she whispered, although knowing that only Blaine could hear her. She looked down at the bed sheets, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Silently, with everyone watching her, she got up and pushed past everyone as she rushed out of the room, tears still stinging her eyes.

Blaine, who was now standing, looked at the others and simply stated, "Let her be alone," when he saw Dwight about to go after her.

* * *

Right outside Windsor House, on one of the many benches, sat Jaylien, her knees pulled up to her chest as she looked out over her surroundings. Her face was still red and puffy and the sleeves of her jacket that she slept in were covered in wet/dry tears. She hated when she got nightmares. They always just seemed to come when she thought they were gone for good. Always making her afraid to go to sleep. Thinking that _it_ was going to happen again. It scared her more than anything, really. She could still feel the bruises that had already healed, still taste the blood that had already washed away, still hear the mocking voices as the three boys beat her half to death. Those were the things that haunted her with every nightmare, and she just wanted them _gone._

Footsteps sounded next to her as someone sat down on the bench. These things making her jump slightly and look up. Her hazel/green-grey eyes meeting a pair of light blue/grey ones. _Dwight_, she thought, the rest of the boy coming into focus. He was looking at her worriedly, one of his medallions clutched in his hand. His voice was caring when he spoke, catching her slightly off guard.

"Are you okay? You rushed out of the room pretty fast."

Jaylien just nodded, afraid that her voice would give away that she was lying. She turned her head slightly, looking through the leaves of a nearby tree. The silence between the two was stretched, Dwight just looking at her while she tried not to look at him. She may have only known him for a day, but she felt like she had known him for longer. She felt like she could tell this boy anything, and that scared the hell out of her for two reasons. One was because she was afraid that he would laugh at her and say he didn't want to be around her anymore once he knew all about her, and two...two was because she had let a guy in too quick once and that...that lead to her being beaten half to death by the guy and his two friends. She didn't want that to happen again. She just didn't. She couldn't.

She hadn't realized that she was crying again until Dwight hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Really, what's wrong? You're crying again."

Jaylien quickly wiped her eyes and set her feet on the ground. She lightly brushed Dwight's hand off of her shoulder, standing up. "I...I can't." She shook her head, rubbing her eyes furiously to get the tears to stop. "Just..." She let out a choked sob, not facing Dwight. "Please, I can't tell you. I just can't."

Before Dwight could even answer, she was already rushing back into Windsor and locking herself in the room that she shared with Blaine. She pulled her knees back up to her chest and sobbed, hoping that Dwight wouldn't hate her for not telling.

* * *

After two days of shutting herself away (Blaine and Shane being the only ones that she allowed near her), It was Monday and she had to get ready for her first day of classes. Even though she was a girl, she still had to wear the blazer, tie, and white button-down, but with a grey, pleated skirt, black stockings, and black flats (she refused to wear heels, she said that they were the shoes of demons). She had gotten up at five-thirty and went straight for the bathroom, turning on her straightener and going to brush her teeth before changing into her uniform. She then proceeded to brush and straighten her hair before trying to cover up the fact that she had been crying on and off for the past two days.

Once done, she grabbed her school bag and headed down stairs to the kitchen, going straight for the coffee once she got there. She didn't normally drink coffee, but when she did, it was usually just black. She wasn't into sweet things in the mornings unless it was strawberries. She sat on one of the stools and got out her schedule, looking it over and memorizing her classes and what rooms they were in. Soon, her coffee cup was empty and she knew her classes like the back of her hand. She looked at her phone and saw that it was only six-thirty. She had another hour until she had to head to class.

Standing and rinsing her cup out, she walked out of the kitchen, bumping into someone on her way out. "Sorry," she said, looking up at the person and stopping dead in her tracks. There, all dressed up in his school uniform, was Dwight Houston. The guy that has been on her mind when her nightmare wasn't. She blushed slightly and looked down at her feet. "I didn't see you there."

"It happens," he says, sounding just a tad bit snippy and making Jaylien look up at him.

The boy had a blush on his face and wasn't looking at her.

"Um, are you mad at me for not telling you why I was upset?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

Dwight looked down at her and shook his head. "No, it's just...um...I'm a little snippy in the mornings," he rushed out, his blush darkening as he walked into the kitchen.

Jaylien raised her eyebrow but shrugged the boy's behavior off, continuing to walk into the common room and sit on one of the couches, pulling out her book to read.

* * *

**A/N: I'm just gonna go die in a hole now. I feel like crying after writing this. I'm sorry. Please forgive me and leave a review. I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So...sorry its late, but I've been pretty busy lately with school but...here's the next chapter...the first one I wrote got deleted after my laptop died so this is the one I wrote 2nd...I'll just leave this here... *runs off and hides under a rock***

**Warning! This chapter will make you cry, so please, no mean comments for what I wrote.**

The first week of classes had gone by in a blur and had left Jaylien with a mountain of homework that covered her desk. She was currently sitting at her desk, working on her geometry, and getting really aggravated by the fact that she couldn't concentrate. Usually she could pay attention in all of her classes, but, now, most of her thoughts were occupied by one thing...well, person actually. And that person was one Dwight Houston. He sat near her in almost every class and man was he distracting. The way he always bit his lip when he was taking notes or unsure of weather or not to answer a question. The way his light blue/grey eyes caught the light when he turned his head just so. Oh, and the way he got when he was reading, all concentrated and cute-looking. All of this just kept distracting her from whatever the teacher was saying and now she was paying for it.

She sighed and rested her head on her hand, looking out the window near her desk. It was a beautiful day, and she really just wanted to do something _other_ then homework, but she really needed to finish this so that it wasn't weighing on her all weekend. Really, why couldn't she just finish her homework like she usually did without thinking about the light blue/grey eyes that popped up in her vision when she closed her eyes or spaced out?

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and made her look up. She almost fell out of her chair when she saw who it was standing at the door. "H-hi D-Dwight," she said, standing up shakily. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

_Damn it! Why did I have to stutter?_

Dwight shuffled his feet slightly and looked everywhere but Jaylien. "Well," he started. "I was wondering if you might want to go out for a little while. You know, walk around, hunt stuff."

Jaylien blushed and looked at her hands, nodding her head slightly. "Uh...s-sure. I...I'd love that." She bit her lip and twisted her mechanical pencil through her fingers nervously. Inside, she was doing a little dance and was saying 'Yay! I get to spend time with Dwight!' while outside, she was trying really hard not to walk over to Dwight and kiss him. Yep, that was her problem. Every single time she saw Dwight (whether it be in classes, lunch, or in Windsor) she wanted to pull him down to her (she was about two inches shorter then him, big deal) so that she could kiss him.

She watched as Dwight smiled slightly and, after telling her that they would go out tomorrow morning, left her room. Then, once he was gone (and she was sure he was out of earshot), she she went over to her bed and fell face-first into the comforter with a groan. Why did she always have to get so giddy and nervous around the boy?

Later that night, after waking up in a cold sweat from a horrible nightmare (again), Jaylien got out of her bed and headed down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to calm her down. She sat at the counter and rested her head on her left arm while she held the cup with her right. The nightmare was still quite visual in her mind every time she closed her eyes. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes as she began to cry silently in the empty kitchen. After about twenty minutes of crying, Jaylien had fallen asleep in the same position she had started in, only this time she wasn't holding the coffee cup (she and put it in the sink while she had been crying).

That was how Kurt had found her in the morning when he went to get a trash bag to put all of the coffee cups (yes, the boys still dd that to him every morning) into. He looked at her worriedly and briskly walked over to her and shook her shoulder. "Jaylien?" he asked quietly, not really sure what to do. "Jaylien, you need to wake up." This time he spoke louder when nothing happened. Still, Jaylien did not move. The only sign of life coming from the rise and fall of her back as she breathed.

Kurt sighed and grabbed the blanket that they kept in there 'just in case' something like this happened. He wrapped it around her shoulders and moved her hair out of her face. She needed the sleep. They all knew that. She had woken up screaming more then once in the middle of the night. They all worried, but no one dared to ask, knowing that she would tell them if she wanted them to know. He patted her shoulder and rubbed her back before heading back upstairs to tell Blaine that she was asleep in the kitchen, and to tell the others not to wake her.

He knocked on Blaine's door and quietly poked his head into the room. "Hey Blaine?" he called out to his boyfriend, who was just now waking up. "Jaylien is in the kitchen. I'm guessing she fell sleep after going down to get something to drink."

"M'kay..." Blaine yawned as he stretched from where he was on his bed. "Nightmare?"

"I think so." Kurt walked over to sit next to his sleepy boyfriend and moved some of the curls from the boy's face. "You know, everyone's worried about her, Dwight especially. What happened to her?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt sleepily and slowly sat up. "Well, I only know what Shane told me, he's the one that found her." He looked down at the sheets that pooled in his lap. "Apparently some guys from school, Shane says the football team since she had been dating one of the players at the time, had ganged up on her for some reason and ended up almost killing her."

His pause made Kurt grab his hand and give it a comforting squeeze.

Blaine took a shallow breath and continued. "Shane had been walking past the alcove between the two locker rooms on his way to dance practice when he heard her coughing. She was almost unconscious when the paramedics arrived. Four broken ribs, a minor concussion, split lip, multiple cuts and bruises, and a broken arm. It took her two days to even wake up." By now Blaine was crying silently with his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I'm just glad she didn't end up like Jude. I don't know what I would have done if she had."

Kurt held tight to Blaine and kissed the top of his head, his own tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm glad she didn't end up like that too, honey," he whispered softly.

By the time most of the Windsors, minus Jaylien and Wes (he and Tabatha had had a fight and broken up...again), were up, they were all wondering what wrong with Jaylien. Dwight was pacing the floor of the commons while gripping his medallions tightly in his shaky hands. He was really worried about the girl he has come to really like (and possibly love if she would let him). He didn't want her to be hurt, or upset, or anything like that. He really cared about her, almost as much as he had cared about Alan. Jaylien was like his female version of Castiel. An angel sent to help him. He did not want to lose that. He did not want to lose her before he has even had the chance to have her. That was something he would never forgive himself for...ever.

"Would you stop pacing?!" someone yelled, making him turn and face the other boys. They were all looking at him, concern in their eyes and on their faces. Kurt had been the one to yell.

"Sorry," he snapped, not really meaning to. "I'm just worried, okay?"

The tall brunette sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Dwight. We all are." He gave him a small smile. "But we're also worried about you. We don't want you to end up worrying yourself sick over all of this, okay?"

Dwight just nodded and went to go sit on the window-seal he hand recently lined with rock salt. He looked out the window and kept a tight grip on his medallions.

A slight sniffle came from the doorway, making everyone turn their heads. There stood Jaylien, her eyes all puffy and her black hair a mess of curls. She had on her sleep pants and old hoodie, using the hoodie as a sort of security blanket. She had looked around the room before locking eyes with Dwight, quickly walking over to him and, since he was now standing up, buried her face in his chest while her hands fisted his T-shirt. She didn't say a word, and neither did anyone else.

Dwight, after getting over the initial shock of Jaylien's actions, wrapped his arms around the slim girl protectively. He didn't really know what to do. I mean, this pretty much the first time a girl had willingly clung to him (because that was what Jaylien was doing). The only thing he could think of to do was hold her tightly and protectively. That's really all he wanted to do: protect her.

He looked at the other guys in the room, silently asking what to do.

Kurt, being the one who knew girls the best, smiled and motioned to the door that lend to the stairs with his head.

Dwight nodded and looked down at Jaylien. "Hey, uh...come on," he said, making the girl look up slightly. "Let's go watch some Supernatural in my room." He smiled slightly at her, hoping that she would accept his offer.

Jaylien just nodded and let go of his shirt, opting to cling on to his hand instead as they walked up to Dwight's dorm room.

Once there, Dwight set up his laptop and sat next to Jaylien on his bed, the girl clinging to his side once he had pressed play. They watched about one and a half episodes before she paused it and let go of Dwight's upper arm. She looked at her hands like she was contemplating something. Something that she probably kept to herself most of the time. Right before Dwight was going to say something, she spoke, her voice just a whisper.

"If...if I tell you something...do you...do you promise not to treat me any different?"

Dwight nodded his head, giving a small "yeah, of course" in answer.

Jaylien took a deep breath and kept her eyes trained on her hands as she spoke. "Awhile ago, something happened to me. That's why I have nightmares. They usually aren't as frequent as they are now. You know, once or twice a month. Anyway, those nightmares, the reason I even have them in the first place, is a pretty long story but... I want you to know. That way it's not just B and Shane that I go to." She looked up at him slightly. "I want to be able to trust you."

Dwight nodded and hesitantly took her hand in his, encouraging her to go on.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, remembering the day it had happened. "Well, I had just waked out of my last class of the day and was headed towards the path I had always took home when Ryan, the only other guy I had ever let in that wasn't family, walked up to me with two of his friends..."

_~Flashback~_

_Jaylien looked up as a hand landed on her shoulder, smiling when she saw the bright blue eyes of her boyfriend, Ryan._

_"Hi Ryan!" she said cheerfully, turning fully to the jock. "Is there something you need?"_

_Ryan looked back at her with a smirk, nothing new there, he was always teasing and smirking at her. "Yeah" he said. "Can you come with me? I think there's something wrong with that area between the locker rooms I keep hearing things from over there."_

_Jaylien nodded and followed the taller boy to the area he had mentioned. The little alcove was about three feet wide and went back as far as the wall to the gym. Most students didn't even know it existed, but the ones who did usually used it to hide from bullies or spend time with their significant other. To Jaylien, it was like a candy store for demons. Any one could easily get possessed in that small area._

_She stepped in front of Ryan, just to make sure it was safe, but, before she could turn around, someone hit her in the back, making her fly forward and fall down on her face. She turned her head and looked up, noticing two of Ryan's football buddies standing on either side of him. One of them, Jake Ralf she thought, had a baseball bat in hand while the other, Alex Ambrose (he was the only guy on the team with a tattoo on his upper arm), just had his arms crossed over his chest._

_"What the hell?" she asked, her voice coming out shakier then she planed as she stood up slowly._

_"You're a freak, Jaylien," Jake spat, holding the bat tight in his hands. "And freaks like you shouldn't breath the same air as us normal people."_

_A hard blow to her stomach sent her to her knees, tears prickling her eyes. She looked up at the three boys, holding her arms around her stomach. "Why?" she asked, her green-grey eyes looking into Ryan's blue ones. "I thought you loved me? I trusted you." A kick to her already aching stomach sent her onto her back._

_Ryan's laugh echoed in her ears as he said, "Do you really think _anyone_ would want to love someone like you? A _freak_?" He sneered at her, the same person who had told her that he loved her not one hour ago. "You are pathetic. If any of that stuff you always talk about was real, why would think you could handle it if you're not even strong enough to handle us?" He stomped on her arm, effectively breaking her arm and making her scream out in pain._

_The three's laughter filled her ears as she started crying, the tears just streaming down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed, earning a kick to her ribs. She heard a crack and whimpered, coughing up a little blood. "Please, just stop," she pleaded endlessly, all of them earning her a kick somewhere on her body while the laughter of the three boy's kept ringing in her ears. Slowly she slipped out of consciousness, her body going limp._

_She didn't know how long it took for someone to find her, but when she opened her eyes just barely, she saw Shane's face before going unconscious again..._

_~End Flashback~_

"...the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital room with a cast on my arm and a whole lot of bandages on my person." Jaylien hadn't shed a tear through the whole story. She had none left after how much crying she had done in the past week. She sighed and looked over at Dwight, who was filled with many different emotions. He held on to her hand tightly and looked back at her steadily. "Do you think differently of me now? Now that you know what happened?"

Dwight shook his head. "No. I don't think any different of you. This," he was referring to what had happened to her, "is not going to change the face that I like you." He took a deep breath and tried to gather his thoughts before he spoke. "I really like you, Jaylien. I have since we first met. When I saw you, I just wanted to protect you and keep you safe from all the evil out there. You...are like my female Castiel. Or, if I was Sam Winchester, my Jes...well, minus the whole dying part." He smile at her slightly. "What I'm trying to say is..."

**A/N: Sorry, I just really wanted to put a cliff hanger in her somewhere, and what better place then here? Anyway, please R&R! I would really appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter five people. Please R&R!**

Chapter 5

_He smile at her slightly. "What I'm trying to say is..."_

Jaylien held her breath, her tears had stopped and she was watching Dwight with a curious look. She really wanted to know what he was going to say. She kind of hoped that he would say something along the lines of 'I want to go out with you' or 'I want to be with you.'

"...will you go out with me?" Dwight asked, his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked everywhere but her.

Jaylien, on the other hand, was staring at Dwight in shock and then, as if her mind finally caught up with what the boy had just said, a smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "Yes," she said through her laughs. "Yes, I'll go out with you." She buried her face in the juncture of his neck and closed her eyes with a smile. "I've been wanting to ask you since yesterday, but I wasn't sure what you were going to say."

She felt Dwight chuckle as he put his arms around her after moving his laptop to his bedside table. "Well, I'm glad you said yes. Now I can protect you without seeming like a crazed stalker."

Jaylein smiled and sat up some. "I wouldn't have thought you were a stalker." She turned to his slightly. "I would have just thought that you were being an amazing friend." She giggled at the slight blush that crept onto Dwight's cheeks, thinking that he looked cute when he blushed. She also thought that he was cute all of the time, but at that moment he was even cuter to her.

Dwight bit his lip at Jaylein's comment. _Is that really what she would have thought?_ he asked himself. He looked into those beautiful eyes that he had fallen for on the first day she had showed up. He really liked the way that they were more green then hazel when she smiled. And that her eyes seemed to laugh with her. Also she usually smelled like raspberries and honey when he was near her. She was everything he could have asked for in a girl, and probably even more.

"So," Jaylien said, bringing Dwight out of his thoughts. "What do you want to do? I was thinking along the lines of taking a walk around the campus and then getting some lunch." She smiled at him sweetly.

Dwight smiled back and nodded. "Sure, that sounds like a good idea." He stood up and stretchered his arms above his head. He then proceeded to close down his laptop (he might need it later to do some more research on the school) and put on his shoes. He was still on a slight high from Jaylien saying yes, so he didn't really notice the girl walking up next to him until she took his hand and began pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, let's go before we lose the perfect day it probably is outside," she said happily.

Dwight chuckled and followed her out of his room.

"So, does this count as our first date? Or are you going to plan something special?"

Dwight and Jaylien were sitting on one of the stone benches after walking through the small garden next to Windsor. They had their hands connected between them and Jaylien was seated as close to Dwight as their hands allowed them. They had been talking about random things, not really staying on one topic for very long.

Dwight shrugged his shoulders and moved to put his arm around the girl next to him experimentally. "If you want to. Or we can go out to lunch and have that be our first date," he suggested.

Jaylien scooted closer to Dwight and smiled up at him. "That would be nice. Having a lunch date and all." She laid her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. She liked the fact that they could have a peaceful silence without all of the awkwardness that usually came over people when they had nothing to talk about.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just listening to the wind blow through the trees and bushes. The two looked perfect; both of them fitting perfectly into each other's sides.

Dwight kissed the top of Jaylien's head and sighed contently. "This is amazing," he whispered.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh!" Jaylien exclaimed, laughing at something Dwight had said. "You can not be serious! They actually did that?!"

Dwight nodded. "Yeah, I thought they were possessed or something, but nothing happened when I threw rock salt and sprayed them with holy water. They're just that crazy."

Jaylien smiled and took a sip of her soda. "And all of this was to get Blaine and Kurt together?" she asked.

"Yes, and it actually worked," Dwight commented. "Well, in a way."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys were that crazy."

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet."

Jaylien raised her eyebrow. "Should I be scared?"

Dwight nodded his head. "Probably. They'll all find out about us soon, and then we probably won't have any time to hang out knowing them."

Shane sat back down at the table he was at with Wes, David, and the twins, a satisfied smirk on his face. "This is probably the best idea you guys have had yet," he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "They look so cute together. And," he pointed towards the couple that was still talking aimlessly, "they're finally together."

"Yeah, but what's Blaine gonna do once he finds out?" Wes asked with a raised eyebrow. The other three nodded in agreement.

Shane shrugged. "He'll probably threaten Dwight in some way, but I doubt he's going to be mad or anything."

"Well," Evan said.

"Let's finish our food and head out," Ethan finished.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then the rest. I want to save the Blaine-to-Dwight talk for next chapter. Should be interesting. Thanks for reading and please, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *sets story on table and smiles* Here's the next chapter. Let's see how Blaine's conversation with Dwight goes. And just a warning, there may be some sad moments so...**

Chapter 6

Dwight didn't have to worry about Blaine until two days later, when he was in the library looking for a specific book. He had just found it, and was about to go check it out, when Blaine stepped in front of him. He had his arms crossed and was, trying at least, looking at him intimidatingly. "I need to talk to you," he said plainly before walking to one of the tables in the back.

Dwight cautiously followed him, not knowing what demonic creatures were in here. He sat down opposite Blaine and set the book down face up in front of him. "Okay, why do you need to talk to me?" he asked slowly, not wanting to set the boy off or anything. "Is it about Jaylien or something?" He shifted in his chair slightly at the intense gaze the shorter boy was giving him. "Because if it is, I just want to let you know that I don't plan on hurting her or anything. And that I'll protect her from anything and everything that tries to hurt her. I don't want to-"

"I know," Blaine interrupted, cutting off Dwight's rambling. "I just want to know what your intentions with my cousin are. I know you won't hurt her intentionally, but if it ever does happen, I _will_ hurt you. She is like a sister to me and I hate seeing her cry." Blaine looked at Dwight pointedly and then sat back in his chair. "Now, when do you plan on taking Jaylien out?"

Dwight let out the breath that he had been holding, relaxing slightly. "Well, I was thinking about taking her to dinner Friday night. Maybe a movie?" Dwight sighed. "I'm not really sure how this works," he admitted. "This is the first time I've ever gone out with someone, so I don't really have much experience in this stuff."

Blaine smiled and reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine," he said, his 'big brother' personalty changing into his usual, caring one. "We all start somewhere."

Dwight nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Blaine." He stood up and grabbed his book. "See you at lunch?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then."

Dwight nodded and walked out, after checking out the book.

The caffeteria was a buzz of comotion, all of the students having heard the news by the time lunch had come around, when Jaylein and Dwight had walked into the room, hands clasped between them. All of the boys looked at them, some whistling, some catcalling, and others just smiling while they clapped.

Jaylien blushed like crazy, stepping slightly closer to Dwight as she hid her face in his shoulder. She followed him to the line to get her food. She grabbed one of the pre-made turkey sandwiches, an apple, and a bottle of orange juice before heading over to their table, sitting between Reed and Dwight. She tried to keep her head down, just eating her food and staying close to Dwight.

"Congrats Dwight," Wes said from somewhere to her left.

"Yeah man, we're all happy for you," David agreed.

All the boys at the table said their congrats and gave them both pats on their shoulders. Jaylien relaxed slightly at the actions and looked around at the others. She gave them a slight smile, taking Dwight's hand in hers again.

"So," Evan (or Ethan, it was hard to tell) started.

"Have you guys kissed yet?" the other one finished.

Crimson. That was the color of her cheeks now. She hid her face in Dwight's shoulder again. Why did these two have to ask something like that? Its not that she doesn't want to, its just she's still not entirely sure that she should be getting into a serious relationship just yet. She still had nightmares from time to time, and that was at minimum. She hated that she did, but she couldn't really help it.

"I have to go to the library," she said hesitantly, standing up and grabbing her bag. "Ill um...see you in class." She smiled slightly at Dwight and walked out, heading in the direction of the library.

Back in the cafeteria, everyone, sans Dwight, were looking in the direction Jaylien had just gone. Dwight was looking down at his food, not really eating it and just pushing it around on his plate. The answer to the twins question was no, they hadn't kissed yet, but that didn't really bother Dwight. He was just happy that he got to be _with_ Jaylien. Yes, he wanted to kiss er, but he didn't want to rush things. He was fine with the cuddling and hand holding, really, he was. These guys were just making things complicated with all of their questions.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Kurt said after a while.

Dwight looked up at the boy and gave him a smile. "Thanks Kurt," he said. "I'd go with you, but I think she needs some space right now."

The other boy nodded and headed out, leaving the others in a state of confusion and worry.

"Jaylien?" Kurt called softly once he reached the library. It was pretty empty, so it wasn't hard to hear the little sniffles that came from the back. He walked in that direction and found Jaylien looking out one of the big windows with sad eyes. He just sat down across from her, waiting for her to say something.

"I'm scared," was the first thing that she said, not taking her eyes off of whatever she was looking at. "This is only my second relationship, and I don't want this one to end like the last one. What am I suppose to do?"

Kurt sighed, this was exactly how he thought she might react to the twin's question. He himself was hesitant to kiss Blaine until that New Years party. Bullying did terrible things to people and left scars that never went away and were, at times, hard to hide. He knew what she was going through in a way, and he guessed that she probably wanted to hear the same thing he had when he first got here.

"You don't have to be scared, Jaylien. You have people who love you, and a boy that cares about you more then he cares about his 'hunting.' All you have to do is be you, and, even though its hard to do, trust Dwight to not hurt you." He put his hand gently on the girl's arm. "The last thing we want is for you to get hurt in anyway. I can tell that you like Dwight a lot, you might even love him. but you're scared to let someone in again, thinking that they're just going to hurt you. Jaylien, that's not Dwight. He is one of the sweetest guys I know, and, ever since you got here, he has been more happy then any of us has seen him in long while." Kurt smiled. "He loves you, weather he admits it or not. We all can see it in the way he looks at you, even if you don't."

By now Jaylien was looking at Kurt with a small smile that was almost unnoticeable. "Thanks Kurt, I think I need to hear someone other then Blaine say something like that to me."

"No problem. Now," he leaned forward slightly, "why don't we get you fixed up and then head to class? You can talk to Dwight about getting that kiss that I know you're waiting for after classes are over."

The rest of the day had gone fairly well. After her talk with Kurt, Jaylien had washed her face and then headed to her class, and small smile on her face. After her last class, she walked with Dwight back to Windsor, laughing at the stupid jokes he made 'just to see her smile' as he put it. Even though it scared her, she felt like she could let her guard down around him. Like she could trust him.

"Dwight?" she asked once they were in the boy's room.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Jaylien looked down at her hands, her nerves showing on her face.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do...do you want to kiss me?"

The silence was thick, making Jaylien start to regret asking.

"Yes." the answer was quiet, but Jaylien heard it clear as day. She looked up, meeting Dwight's eyes for the first time since she asked him. His blue-grey eyes were filled with want and sincerity and a hint of love. It made her heart jump. "I do want to kiss you Jaylien, but I'm willing to wait, if that's what you wa-"

Jaylien didn't let him finish, she moved forward and pressed her lip to his. Who ever said that you see fireworks when you kiss the person you love was understated. Jaylien felt a surge of energy and desire, her skin heating up slightly where Dwight's hands now touched her lower and middle back. It was, by far, the best kiss she had ever had. Nothing special, but it still held loads of passion.

All too soon, the kiss ended, Dwight leaning his forehead against Jaylien's as he caught his breath.

"Wow," was all he said, his smile showing in his voice.

"Yeah." Jaylien nodded, closing her eyes.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to kiss me." He leaned forward and pecked her lips softly, making her smile.

**A/N: I hope that wasn't terrible. Just, please, R&R.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long...this is the third time I have had to type this chapter. I am very close to throwing my laptop across the room. Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope it's good.**

~~~~~~D&J

Chapter 7

Jaylien was nervous. She was going on an actual date (and, yeah, her and Dwight had gone out to lunch and dinner a few times, but this was bigger since she didn't know what they were doing) with Dwight tonight. She had gone through her whole closet trying to find the right outfit to wear, settling on a dark blue v-neck, black skinnies, and her brown boots. Her hair took her ten minutes longer then usual, putting it up in a half ponytail and only straightening the bottom part while taming the rest.

"Jay! You ready yet?"

Jaylien took a deep breath and nodded to her reflection, grabbing her 'Castiel coat' and purse before heading out of her room. She smiled at Blaine, who was waiting outside the door. "As I'll ever be, Blaine."

She walked with him down to the common room and stood in the doorway with her head down slightly, not looking at Dwight yet. She got a few complements from Kurt and Reed, making her smile shyly at them and blushing. After exchanging a few words with Shane, she finally chanced a look at Dwight.

~~~~~~D&J

Dwight was speechless and breathless when Jaylien had come down the stairs. She looked gorgeous with her hair like that. He liked it when she left it natural, it felt nice when he ran his fingers through it. He stood off to the side, watching as the girl smiled and talked with the others. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her.

When her eyes met his, his breath hitched again and his mind went completely blank. She looked so shy and innocent and the light blush that tented her cheeks made him want to wrap his arms around her and kiss her cheeks over and over again. He stepped forward slightly and reached his hand out to take hers.

"You look...wow," was all he said, Jaylien giving his one of her big smiles as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you Dwight," she said with a kiss. "And you look amazing."

Dwight blushed. He was wearing faded jeans, a My Chemical Romance T-shirt, and his old Vans. It was nothing really special (he didn't really have anything nicer then his school uniform and the rest of his clothes were mainly T-shirts and jeans along with few nice pairs of pants and dress shirts) but if Jaylien liked it, he was just fine in what he was wearing.

"L-let's get going."

He look Jaylien's hand, waved good-bye to the others, and lead the girl out to his Impala.

~~~~~~D&J

The questions from Jaylien on where they were going didn't come until about fifteen minutes into the drive.

"So, where are we going?"

Dwight stifled his laugh and glanced over at Jaylien. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that."

"Well, its only natural that I do since I am completely clueless as to what is going on here," she pointed out.

She kind of had a point, but Dwight wanted this to be a surprise. He had, with the help of Shane, planned this out perfectly so that there was very little that could go wrong. He didn't want to ruin anything.

"Sorry, but its a surprise. I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait."

A light 'humph' came from the passenger seat, making Dwight chuckle at how cute she was being.

It took them about another fifteen minutes to get to where Dwight had planed to take Jaylien. He pulled into the drive-in and payed before finding the perfect spot in the middle of the huge field that surrounded a tall screen.

"Holy Dean Winchester, you took me to a drive-in?" Jaylien exclaimed once they were parked.

"Yeah," Dwight said hesitantly, not knowing if the girl was happy or mad at him.

"I haven't been to one of these since I was eight." She turned to him. "This is amazing." She leaned over the center console and pressed their lips together softly. "I really like the surprise."

Dwight smiled back and pecked her lips. "I'm glad."

~~~~~~DJ

By the time the movie was over, Jaylien was sound asleep in the passenger seat next to Dwight. He smiled fondly at her before turning the engine and heading back towards Dalton.

He spent the time listening to the radio quietly and glancing over at Jaylien from time to time. She looked so peaceful and calm that Dwight couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Once at Dalton, Dwight got out and carefully picked Jaylien up carrying her into Windsor and up to her room. He smiled and nodded to Blaine before turning to leave. But, before he could take a single step, a hand caught hold of his wrist and a small, sleepy voice said. "Stay. Please."

Dwight looked back and smiled, nodding his head and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Alright, I'll stay."

"Forever?" Jaylien asked, her eyes opening slightly.

"Forever," Dwight promissed, leaning down and kissing her forehead gently." Now, let's get some sleep." He laid down and pulled Jaylien close to him, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of the girl's breathing even out and lull him to sleep.

~~~~~~DJ

One month after their movie date, Jaylien woke up feeling like she was about to die. He nose was stuffed up, she was burning hot and freezing cold at the same time, and she felt like her dinner from the night before was about to come back up. In short, she was sick. There was no other explanation (for normal people anyway) as to why she was like this.

She tried to sit up, almost falling off her bed at how light headed she was. She needed to at least get a drink of water to wet her dry throat, so she tried again to at least sit up in her bed, causing her to groan slightly as pain shot through her chest and head. Not a good sign.

She glanced around the room, noticing that Blaine was still asleep. _Thank Castiel that its Saturday and he likes to sleep in_, she thought. She didn't want Blaine to start worrying about her again. She really hated that he worried about her more then he worried about himself.

She slowly stood on her feet, her body not entirely agreeing with her. She looked out the window and saw the frost that had accumulated on it at the corners. _Just great. No wonder I'm feeling like crap__._ She then proceeded to look at her alarm clock. _6:07 a.m._ She had a movie date with Dwight at ten and she really didn't want to have to cancel on him, but, sadly, if she didn't feel better she was going to have to.

She walked into the bathroom and poured some water into the glass by the sink, gulping it down before putting the glass back down on the counter. She looked at her reflection and sighed. She'd have to do something to at least look semi presentable. She quickly undressed and hopped in the shower, hoping that the steam would help to clear her mind and do something for how she was feeling.

By the time she was out and dressed it was 6:43, meaning that she could lay down for a few minutes before doing anything else.

The shower had helped in making her feel somewhat better, but her chest still hurt from time to time. _Stupid asthma_. She took her laptop from her desk and opened it, logging on and going straight to her files. She scrolled through her files and found the one folder she was looking for. _A Flower in a Thorn Bush_ it was titled. There were twenty-six documents, all of them a different chapter of a story.

Minimizing the screen and opening Word, she began typing a new entry.

**Chapter 27 ~ A world of Mystery and Magic**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**It's been a year yesterday since the incident with Alex and Brandon. I had stayed in that dark, dank room all day, wanting nothing more then to cry like the little girl that is me.**_

_**I know I haven't been very specific on what goes on here in the camp, but I don't think I'd be able to write it like I am now. The things they do to the boys here is just terrible, and all I want to do is go up to one of them and comfort them. Sadly, that would show 'weakness' and give me away when they whipped me. So, even though I hate having to do it, I have to be like some of these other soulless boys that have no compassion for others.**_

_**However, there is this one boy, who was pretty handsome, that just got here yesterday. He had stood up for one of the younger boys when one of the soulless pricks started picking on him. I was sitting with the kid, Ray, who was getting picked on when it happened. Here's how it went:**_

_**"Hey, pipsqueak! Can I have you're water? I'm famished," Mr. Jerk, as I like to call the guy, asked before taking Ray's glass of water and downing it in seconds. "Thanks."**_

_**"H-hey!" Ray stood up, he was about a foot shorter then the guy, but he was pretty strong for a boy his size. His golden curls had fallen partially in his lightening blue eyes, now filled with a little fear but covered by what I liked like to say was courage. "You can't just do that!"**_

_**Mr. Jerk turned around and looked Ray up and down before starting to laugh hysterically. "And what, prey tell, are you gonna do about it?"**_

_**I clenched my fists and was about to stand up, Ray was my friend, and I was not about to let this prick make fun of him for it!**_

_**Before I could get up though, the new guy came up behind me and Ray, putting his hand on Ray's shoulder. "I don't know about him, but I am about to take care of the piece of trash I see right in front of me," he said. And damn, his voice was so strong and powerful, like that of a good leader (male wise anyway).**_

_**I looked up at him, he was perfectly calm, not a single muscle out of place.**_

_**A small crowd had started to gather and Mr. Jerk was speechless, for once no witty comment escaped his lips.**_

_**New Guy smirked and raised one of his dark brown eyebrows, his dark green eyes sparkling slightly in the florescent lights above us. The action had made Mr. Jerk turn and leave, his two friends, Dumb and Dumber as I like to refer to them as, following him like lost puppies.**_

_**Ray sat back down and thanked New Guy, who told him, "It was nothing, he's just a jerk."**_

_**"Yeah, Mr. Jerk I call him," I said, sighing irritatingly. "Hey Ray, you can have my water. You know I don't drink it anyway." I pushed my glass over to Ray with a smile.**_

_**"Thanks Carter, but I'm fine."**_

_**I rolled my eyes then looked up at New Guy. "Thanks for sticking up for him. I would have, but you kind of beat me to the punch."**_

_**"No problem."**_

_**And then he was gone. He just walked away with his hands in his pockets.**_

_**I don't know, maybe it was the way his blood red hair looked compared to his pale skin that had me thinking about him so much. Sigh. Guess I should go see Ray. He should be waiting for me by the staircase just outside the room I'm in.**_

_**Carter P. Weston**_

**Carter set the leather bound book back under her pillow and stood up, her lanky figure just a shadow in the low-lit, dim-lighted room. She ran her fingers through her short, dark brown hair and walked out the door. She looked around, spotting the mop of golden curls almost immediately, and jogged over to the stairs.  
**

**"Hey Roy, wha-"**

**Carter stopped in her tracks, now noticing the other person that was standing next to Roy. The blood red hair**

"Jay!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Jay, come on, open the door."

Jaylien looked up from her laptop, setting it aside and standing to open the door for Shane.

"What? I was kind of a little busy," she asked, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, but there's someone waiting for you downstairs. Its pretty important," Shane said, nodding to the end of the hall where the stairs were.

Jaylien sighed and slipped into her hoodie and grey Toms, following Shane all the way down to the commons.

A sharp intake of breath came from Jaylien at what she saw. There, sitting on the big couch, was the Anderson family lawyer, Alex Johnson.

The man looked up from his seat and smiled. "Hello Jaylien, its nice to see you again."

Jaylien didn't answer, she just looked at the man with her mouth slightly open and fear flooding into her eyes. _No._ She shook her head and started backing away slowly. "No, no, no. I can'. I won't. Please don't make me."

"Jaylien, calm down. No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to do," Alex said calmly, standing up and walking over to her slowly. "I just came here to tell you that the trial was moved up. Its in two weeks."

Jaylien's eyes got bigger as she listened, still backing away and shaking her head.

"And you will have to testify."

She couldn't take it. She fell to her knees and began sobbing and shaking her head more violently then before. "No. I can't do it. I won't. Not again. I am not living through that again." She repeated that over and over, clenching her eyes shut tightly. She felt two arms wrap around her, causing her to tense up slightly. "D-Dwight?"

"No, but I'll go get him. Just give me a minute," Shane said, and then the arms were gone and footsteps could be heard going up the stairs.

A few minutes later, the footsteps were heard again and two arms wrapped themselves around her. These more familiar. More safe. More like home. She instantly relaxed into Dwight's arms, her sobs reduced to silent tears as she clung to his shirt.

She could hear what was going on around her. Alex talking with Shane about helping her get ready, Shane responding that he'd do his best, and then the door closing behind Alex as he left. She could also hear Dwight and Shane talking to each other quietly.

Before long, she was all out of tears to cry and was worn out. She didn't even really notice it, but she soon fell asleep in Dwight's arms.

~~~~~~DJ

The next two weeks flew by faster then Jaylien wanted them to, and soon it was time for the trial. It was going to be a short trial, but Jaylien was terrified that she had to testify and see Ryan again.

In the past week alone she had woken up screaming every night after having a nightmare. It was ridiculous, and she hated it.

She sat on her bed and looked down at the small ring that Dwight had given to her the day before.

_~Flashback: Yesterday~_

_Jaylien sat on Dwight's bed, watching as the boy shifted through his belongings for a few minutes. Then he stood up and walked over to her, his hands behind his back._

_"What do you have?" she asked, a small smile on her lips._

_"Just something I want you to have." He held out a small box and had a slight blush on his cheeks._

_Jaylien smiled and took the box, opening it and then back up at Dwight. "Why are you giving this to me?"_

_"Because, its a protection ring. Its made out of pure silver and soaked in holy water. Plus it has protection symbols engraved on the inside."_

_She smiled and held the box to her chest. "Thank you Dwight. I love it."_

_~End Flashback~_

Jaylien slipped the ring onto her finger and then slipped on her flats, stood up, and glanced at her clock. 7:13 a.m. Just about time to head off. She took a deep, calming breath before finally walking out of her room and down to the commons. "I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

** A/N: Here's the trial. Let's see how this pans out.**

~~~~~~DJ

Chapter 8

Dwight looked over at Jaylien, noting the way that she wrung her hands every so often, the ring on her finger glinting in the sunlight that was streaming in from the tall courthouse windows. They were waiting for the judge to come in and start the trial. It was nerve wracking just watching the girl. He couldn't imagine what she must have been thinking at that moment.

~~~~~~DJ

Jaylien took a deep breath as the door near the judge's bench opened, allowing three tall boys to walk in, all of them looking right at her.

She held Ryan's blue gaze for a second before looking forward as the judge banged her gavel to start the trial.

~~~~~~DJ

The beginning of the trial was a blur, and soon Jaylien was being called up to the stand to testify. She took a deep breath and stood up, flattening down her skirt and slowly walking up to the witness stand. She was sworn in, allowing her to sit down.

Her lawyer began asking her questions first. "Miss Anderson, can you please state your full name?"

"Jaylien Alexandra Anderson," she replied calmly.

"Now, Miss Anderson, how old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"Can you recall what happened the day Mr. Jackson, Mr. Ralf, and Mr. Ambrose attacked you?'

Jaylien nodded and took a deep breath be for glancing around the room, locking eyes with Dwight as she began talking.

"I had just walked out of my last class of the day and was headed towards the path I had always taken home when Ryan walked up to me with his two friends..."

_~Flashback~_

_Jaylien looked up as a hand landed on her shoulder, smiling when she saw the bright blue eyes of her boyfriend, Ryan._

_"Hi Ryan!" she said cheerfully, turning fully to the jock. "Is there something you need?"_

_Ryan looked back at her with a smirk, nothing new there, he was always teasing and smirking at her. "Yeah" he said. "Can you come with me? I think there's something wrong with that area between the locker rooms I keep hearing things from over there."_

_Jaylien nodded and followed the taller boy to the area he had mentioned. The little alcove was about three feet wide and went back as far as the wall to the gym. Most students didn't even know it existed, but the ones who did usually used it to hide from bullies or spend time with their significant other. To Jaylien, it was like a candy store for demons. Any one could easily get possessed in that small area._

_She stepped in front of Ryan, just to make sure it was safe, but, before she could turn around, someone hit her in the back, making her fly forward and fall down on her face. She turned her head and looked up, noticing two of Ryan's football buddies standing on either side of him. One of them, Jake Ralf she thought, had a baseball bat in hand while the other, Alex Ambrose (he was the only guy on the team with a tattoo on his upper arm), just had his arms crossed over his chest._

_"What the hell?" she asked, her voice coming out shakier then she planed as she stood up slowly._

_"You're a freak, Jaylien," Jake spat, holding the bat tight in his hands. "And freaks like you shouldn't breath the same air as us normal people."_

_A hard blow to her stomach sent her to her knees, tears prickling her eyes. She looked up at the three boys, holding her arms around her stomach. "Why?" she asked, her green-grey eyes looking into Ryan's blue ones. "I thought you loved me? I trusted you." A kick to her already aching stomach sent her onto her back._

_Ryan's laugh echoed in her ears as he said, "Do you really think _anyone_ would want to love someone like you? A _freak_?" He sneered at her, the same person who had told her that he loved her not one hour ago. "You are pathetic. If any of that stuff you always talk about was real, why would think you could handle it if you're not even strong enough to handle us?" He stomped on her arm, effectively breaking her arm and making her scream out in pain._

_The three's laughter filled her ears as she started crying, the tears just streaming down her cheeks. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything wrong!" she screamed, earning a kick to her ribs. She heard a crack and whimpered, coughing up a little blood. "Please, just stop," she pleaded endlessly, all of them earning her a kick somewhere on her body while the laughter of the three boy's kept ringing in her ears. Slowly she slipped out of consciousness, her body going limp._

_She didn't know how long it took for someone to find her, but when she opened her eyes just barely, she saw Shane's face before going unconscious again..._

_~End Flashback~_

By now, Jaylien had tears falling freely down her cheeks. "When I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with my arm in a cast, bandages all over, and so many bruises." She sniffed and wiped her eyes, not looking at anyone anymore.

Alex thanked her and went to sit back down, Ryan's lawyer coming up to question her next.

"Are you dating anyone right now?"

"Yes." Jaylien glanced at Dwight quickly, thankful that he was sitting next to Shane.

"And he is here with you, is he not?"

"Yes he is." She took a calming breath and closed her eyes for a second.

"Did you tell him the same story? Or was it different?"

Jaylien opened her eyes. "Every bit of it was the same."

"Did you tell him _why_ these three boys didn't like you? That you carry around 'Rock Salt' and 'Holy Water?'" the lawyer asked, putting air quotes around the two things.

Jaylien took another deep, calming breath. "Yes, he knows. And he does not care."

"Does he act like Ryan did? Before the alleged attack?"

"No," she stated plainly.

"Then how does he act?"

Jaylien clenched her fists, trying to stay calm. "Dwight is nothing like Ryan. He understands me better than anyone."

"And Mr. Jackson didn't?"

"No, not fully. No one did at that school."

"Well, _how_ well does Dwight understand you?"

"He..." Jaylien looked at Dwight, hoping that, somehow, it would help her word what she wanted to say just right.

"You don't know do you?" In fact, you thought the same thing about Mr. Jackson. Am I right?"

Jaylien couldn't take it anymore. She looked right at the lawyer and began talking in a scary calm voice. "Yes, I did thing that of _Mr. Jackson_, but I was lonely and only had my cousins to hang out with. Now, at Dalton, I have friends that don't think I'm crazy every time I start ranting about demons and poltergeists. Or when I start speaking Latin at random intervals. They don't care.!" She motioned to where the Windsor Conspirators were seated. "And Dwight... Dwight actually _likes_ Supernatural, and demons, and all of the other stuff I rant about. So _do not_ compare him to _Ryan_!"

Silence.

No one dared to talk once Jaylien had finished her rant.

Finally, Ryan's lawyer turned to the judge, "No further questions."

~~~~~~DJ

Shane watched as Jay walked down from the podium and walked back over to her seat. Most of the people were still silent, but then Ryan was called to the stand and Shane felt his blood boil. He never liked that guy, always picking on Blaine, Erin, Micah, and Jude for being different. The nerve of that guy.

Ryan was sworn in and his lawyer began to question him.

"Mr. Jackson, did you you know that Miss Anderson liked 'hunting' things?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was demons and such," the guy lied through his teeth.

"So you were dating Miss Anderson thinking that she was like any other girl?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Did you know her cousins?"

"Yeah, Shane was pretty cool, but I never really got along with Blaine that much."

"And why is that?"

"Objection! Relevance?" Alex said, standing up.

"Over ruled. Get to the point," the judge said.

"No further questions."

Alex stood and walked over to Ryan. "So, you didn't know that Miss Anderson was interested in the supernatural and paranormal yet you told her that you had heard something in the alcove? Now, why would you do that if you didn't know she liked that type of stuff?"

Ryan hesitated and glanced around, Shane catching his eyes and smirking. There was no way that he was going to get out of this.

"Well?" Alex asked.

"I found out about it a few days before she said I did this. I didn't really mind."

"But everyone else in the school had already known about her preferred activities and had classified her as a 'freak' and a 'looser.' How could you not have known with as many friends as you had being the football star and all.?"

"I didn't gossip and listen to the rumors. I was one of the guys that was nice to everyone."

Shane glanced Blaine and raised his eyebrow. This guy was stupid. Really stupid.

"But you didn't get along with one of Miss Anderson's cousins? Why not?"

"Blaine was different."

"Why was he different? You were dating his cousin. Miss Anderson was living with both him and his brother at the time. Was it because he was gay?"

Ryan shrugged. "Most people didn't accept it."

"That statement contradicts everything you just said. So, did you, or did you not, know that Miss Anderson was interested in the supernatural and paranormal?"

"I... Well..." Ryan looked like he was about to try and make a run for it, what with his eyes growing wider as he looked around. "Fine. I knew that she liked all of that. It was the guys idea for me to go out with her. Why would I want to date a freak like her?"

Shane clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white, and glared daggers at Ryan until he saw Jay stand up and run out of the court room, Dwight following right behind her.

"No further questions."

The judge looked at Alex and then sighed. "Ten minute recess."

Once the judge banged her gavel, Shane was first to stand and rush out of the room, Blaine right behind him.

~~~~~~DJ

Dwight stood up as Jaylien passed him. He rushed out after her, grabbing her wrist once they were out the big, oak doors. He pulled her into his arms - not really knowing what to say, just holding her tightly - as she began to sob into his shoulder her fists clenching his suit jacket tightly.

He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. His mind was blank and his voice refused to work. All of this must have been hard on her to just stay in there for as long as she did.

He looked up as the doors to the court room opened, allowing him to lock eyes with Blaine and Shane. He nodded. understanding that they were worried about Jaylien.

~~~~~~DJ

The rest of the trial had gone smoothly and they were now waiting for the jury to give their verdict. It was hard, waiting in the lobby of the courthouse for that long.

When they finally had a verdict, Jaylien was clenching her hands tightly, waiting to hear those few words that would determine whether she could finally sleep in peace, or if her nightmares would still keep her up at night.

"We find Ryan Jackson, Jake Ralf, and Alexander Ambrose guilty of all charges."

Jaylien let out the breath she had been holding and almost started crying. Now she could sleep in peace without the fear of a nightmare looming over her.

"Well, I sentence all three of you to the state penitentiary until you are twenty-one, then you will be moved to the state prison where you will stay until you are forty-five. Court adjourned." The judge banged her gavel and then rose to her feet. "I hope you three have a nice time." She said sarcastically before walking off.

Jaylien couldn't move. She was too in shock. The only thing she noticed was someone hugging her tightly. Then she realized it was Dwight who was hugging her and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before hugging him tightly. "Thank Castiel we won that," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know." He held her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on you two love birds, I would like to eat something soon," one of the guys, Wes, called out.

Jayilen picked her head up and stuck her tongue out at the boy. "We're coming Wesley," she called back with a laugh.

~~~~~~DJ

All ten of them sat at one of the tables at Olive Garden, talking about anything and everything they could think of. Jaylien sat between Dwight and Reed with her head on Dwight's shoulder and their hands twined together. She smiled and talked with everyone, laughing at all the jokes that were being made.

"Okay, there is no way you guys are going to _actually_ do that," she said, laughing at what the twins had just said.

"I'm pretty sure they will," a voice said from behind her.

She turned around to see two tall boys standing behind her. One with bleach blonde hair and green eyes, and the other with brown hair and his eyes covered by sunglasses.

"What are _you two_ doing here?" Wes asked, crossing his arms.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Huges," the blonde replied. "And to answer your question, I'm on a date."

"With Larson?"

"What else would I be here Wes," 'Larson' pointed out.

Jaylien raised her eyebrow at the two and sat up straight. "Is there a reason you guys are over here?" she asked.

The blonde looked down at her and gave her a charming smile. "I just wanted to see what kind of trouble these Windsors were getting into."

"None, really. We're just having a nice dinner since we've all been stuck in a courtroom all day."

"Oh..." The blonde looked over at 'Larson' and then back at the group.

"Let's just go Logan. I still want to see that movie," 'Larson' said, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling on it.

"Bye Logan, bye Julian," Kurt said from next to Blaine.

"Bye Kurt," the couple said before walking out.

"And they were..." Jaylien looked at the guys around her with a raised eyebrow.

"Logan Wright and Julian Larson," Kurt said.

Jaylien looked at Blaine. "Logan Wright? That guy you use to date?"

"Yeah," Evan said.

"The Knave and the Rabbit use to date," Ethan added.

"Then the Knave ran off with the Mock Turtle."

"Next he went after Alice."

"And now he has the Cat," they finished together.

Jaylien sighed and shook her head. "I just wanted a simple answer. Not a lot of words that I still don't understand." She smiled at the twins and leaned against Dwight again. "Anyway, I was just asking because, last I heard, you guys were pretty okay once he stopped chasing after Kurt."

"We are, I just don't like him," Blaine stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Jaylien raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything else. She just scooted closer to Dwight and listened at Shane changed the subject.

~~~~~~DJ

A week later, Jaylien and Dwight sat on Dwight's bed, his roommate was out doing something for the school newspaper, just talking about anything and everything random they could think of.

"Can I ask you something?" Dwight asked as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. "Sure, shoot." Jaylien looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

Dwight smiled back at her, moving some of her hair out of her face. "Well, the Fall Music Festival is coming up and I was wondering if, you know, you'd go with me?" He watched her face, trying to determine what she might say.

"You want me to go with you?" she asked, her eyes wide and wondering as she looked at him.

"Of course. Who else would I take to a formal event?"

Jaylien shrugged and looked away, the blush on her face making her look even more cute then she already was a minute ago.

"Come on, I'll even let you choose what I wear."

Dwight lifter her chin and smiled down at her. Man, did he love her. She was perfect in every way. He really did not know what he did right to get this angel that was next to him.

"Okay."

The response was barely above a whisper, but Dwight heard it loud and clear. He smiled wider and kissed Jaylien softly. "Thank you. i don't know what I did right, but I am so happy to have you in my life Jaylien. I love you."

~~~~~~DJ

_Dwight loves me. he just said it...and meant it..._ Jaylien's thoughts were becoming jumbled as she stared up at Dwight, trying, and failing, to make her mouth work again. "I...I...I love you...too..."

She looked up into Dwight's blue-grey eyes, her mouth slightly open. Her eyes glanced down at him red-ish lips, debating whether or not she should kiss him.

As if he could read her mind, Dwight slowly leaned in, their lips slotting together perfectly. Jaylien moved slightly, sitting up a little more in the bed. She placed her hand on top of Dwight's, which was on her cheek.

They kissed for a few minutes longer before they pulled away slowly, looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

"I'm taking that as a yes to my earlier question," Dwight chuckled.

"Yes," Jaylien said shyly, nodding her head. "That was effeminately a yes."

~~~~~~DJ

As the Fall Music Festival and finals crept closer, Jaylien stayed in her room more and studied her butt off. She was not going to fail her classes, especially since, if she did, she'd be sent to a different school and, most likely, grounded for the winter, spring, and summer breaks. She had plans for New Year's with the other Windsors. Dwight was holding the annual party this year, and she _was not_ going to miss that.

She flipped the page of her Chemistry book and tapped the end of her pencil against the desk as her Panic! At the Disco playlist began to blast through her headphones. She wrote down some of the chemical formulas and hummed along to the songs as they played. There were a few things that she really needed to study for, like Chemistry, hence the notes she was writing.

A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders, making her jump slightly and look up. Her green-grey-brown eyes locking with a pair of blue-grey ones, her arm halfway up. "Dwight," she whined, putting her arm down and taking out her headphones, "don't do that. I could have ended up hurting you if I hadn't noticed it was you." She leaned back slightly and looked at the boy.

"I know," Dwight chuckled and kissed the top of the shoulder. "But I did knock."

Jaylien rolled her eyes and pretended to be irritated with the taller boy. "If you hadn't noticed, i kind of had my headphones in when you walked in."

Dwight just shrugged and stood up all the way, walking over to her bed and sitting down.

Jaylien sighed and stood up, stretching her back, and walked over to where Dwight had sat down. He always ended up showing up while she was trying to study. Usually she would tell him to go away, but sometimes, like right now, she was glad he had shown up. She sat down and laid back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I hate Chemistry," she stated, counting the dots on the ceiling. "I really do, but I have to pass it."

Dwight's hand landed on her stomach, causing Jaylien to look over at him.

"You could always borrow my notes," he suggested with a smile. "I have good grades. Although the teachers don't always like me since I keep disrupting the class by arguing with them."

"That's because you are more Dean then you are Sam, Dwight. You'd rather be hunting then in school."

Dwight smiled. "Then who does that make you?"

Jaylien sighed and sat up, rolling her eyes. "We've been over this. I am Castiel, because I am just as awesome and amazing as he is. Although, I actually understand most of the dirty jokes you guys like to tell around me."

They laughed, Jaylien leaning on Dwight. "But really, you can borrow my notes if you want to."

"Thanks." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Saves me from trying to write it all out."

Dwight smiled back and pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~DJ

Jaylien sighed and walked out of her last class. She had just finished her last final and was so happy for winter break. She walked down to Dwight's class and waited for him to get out. once he was out of the classroom, she grabbed his hand and smiled up at him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"I think I did good," Dwight replied, smiling t her and squeezing her had slightly. "What about you? How'd yours go?"

Jaylien sighed. "I passed, that's all I know."

"I'm proud of you." Dwight kissed the top of her head and smiled wider at her.

The rest of the way to Windsor they talked about their plans for the break. As per usual for most of the students, they would each head home for Christmas with their families and then fly out to Dwight's place in Florida with the other Windsors to help set up.

Once they got to Windsor, they said their farewells and headed to their rooms to get ready for the festival.

Jaylien shut the door and walked right up to her wardrobe, pushing all of her uniforms to the side and shifting through her clothes to find the black dress that Kurt and Reed picked out for her. They had gone to the Westerville Mall to go clothes shopping and the two of them had drug her around to almost every store to find her a dress. She set the article of clothing on her bed and headed to the bathroom, hopping into the shower. Once she was out, she wrapped a towel around her and blow-dried her hair. She then went into the room and slipped on the dress, going back into the bathroom to mess with her hair. She straightened it and then played with a little before deciding to keep it down. The she walked back into the bedroom and looked at her refection in the full-body mirror that was at the end of her bed.

"Nice dress Jay. You wearing it the the festival?"

Jaylien turned and stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Why else would I be wearing it, B?" She turned back to the mirror and ran her hands down her sides. "Do you think my trench coat would look okay with this in case its cold?"

"Why don't you wear the cardigan Kurt dropped off? It'd look nice with it."

Jaylien looked over at the dark grey cardigan that was draped over the back of her desk chair and nodded. "Okay." She walked over and grabbed it, putting it on and then walking back over to the mirror. "I like it," she said with a smile. "Can you hand me those dark purple heels next to my wardrobe?"

Blaine nodded and held out the pair of dark purple, sandal heels.

"Thanks." She slipped them on and turned to Blaine. "How do I look?" She bit her lip slightly, waiting for his comment.

"Beautiful. Now," he held out his arm, "why don't I escort you to Dwight's room?"

~~~~~~DJ

Dwight fidgeted with his tie for the sixth time. It still wasn't right.

"You know, for someone who wears a tie almost everyday, you sure cannot tie one."

Dwight turned and stopped in his tracks. Jaylien was leaning against the door-frame looking gorgeous as ever in a long black dress, dark grey over thingy - he didn't know what they were called - and dark purple heels.

Jaylien walked over to him and took the tie off. "You don't need one anyway, you look fine."

"Really?"

"Yep!" She kissed him softly and smiled. "How do I look."

"Gorgeous," he said and hugged her. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

They walked out of Dwight's room, down the stairs, and out into the cool, night air. They walked down the path towards Orion Hall in a comfortable silence, both of them having a smile on their face.

Orion Hall was already pretty full once the two of them go there. Dwight looked around for and empty table and guided Jaylien over to it. They sat down and chatted with some of the other students before the first performance, Kurt's, began. With Dwight's arm wrapped around Jaylien's shoulders and her head on his, they watched as their friends sang and, in Shane's case, danced, content in just being next to each other.

~~~~~~The End~~~~~~

**A/N:Done. I am done. Finally. thank you for reading and I hope it was enjoyable. i may post an epilogue latter on, but, as for this story, it is finished.**

**Please feel free to leave a comment or two if you want to. I would appreciate it. Thank you.**

**~EMTKlaineshipper**

**I love you guys!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
